paesaggioixfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Greenways
Esistono percorsi lineari e non, non sufficientemente valorizzati nel contesto del verde urbano molto spesso abbandonati e/o in stato di degrado. Essi, oltre ad essere classificati come barriere architettoniche, possono risultare un pericolo per l'utenza rendendo così la presenza all'interno dell'area disagevole o scarsamente gradevole a terzi ''' ---- I percorsi lineari abbandonati o trascurati possono essere riqualificati in percorsi verdi fruibili da pedoni e ciclisti. Il riutilizzo delle linee ferroviarie abbandonate e delle alzaie dei canali costituisce lo strumento privilegiato per lo sviluppo delle ''Greenways''. Così facendo questo tipo di percorso non viene trasformato in una comune pista ciclabile (con cui spesso viene confusa), bensì vengono trattati aspetti più strutturali, come il recupero dei paesaggi degradati e lo sviluppo armonico delle città, la valorizzazione e la riqualificazione delle risorse naturali, la promozione di uno sviluppo sostenibile, e rivolgendosi non solo ai ciclisti ma a tutti gli utenti che desiderano avere un contatto maggiore con la natura urbana. ---- '''Costruire percorsi fisicamente separati dalla rete stradale ordinaria dedicati esclusivamente a utenti non motorizzati costituirebbe un alteriore salvaguardia per il cittadino. Il recupero di infrastrutture e strutture esistenti, quali sentieri, strade storiche, alzaie, linee ferroviarie dismesse, strade rurali minori, ecc., creerebbe un buon pretesto per la realizzazione dei percorsi e delle strutture di servizio (luoghi di sosta e ristoro, punti informativi, ecc.) ---- Pattern collegati: linea ferroviaria urbana; barriere architettoniche; corridoio ecologico; rete ecologica; Accessibilità al parco; piste ciclabili 2; Sicurezza della viabilità pedonale; Verde urbano; Piste ciclabili; viali alberati; Sistema dei percorsi; Arredo urbano; sicurezza nei parchi; Viali alberati 2; I parchi a Roma ---- = Le Greenway = thumb|left|282px|Esempio di GreenwaysIn termini molto generici una "greenway" (in italiano via verde o percorso verde) viene definita come un percorso piacevole dal punto di vista ambientale. Questa definizione deriva dall'analisi del termine greenway, che racchiude due concetti: *'Green' (verde) che sta ad indicare non solo ciò che è vegetato ma tutto ciò che è apprezzabile dal punto di vista ambientale e quindi naturalistico, paesaggistico, storico-architettonico e culturale; *'Way' (via, percorso) che oltre ad indicare fisicamente le vie di comunicazione (strade, ferrovie, fiumi, ecc.) rimanda ad un'idea di movimento, di comunicazione, di attività. Esistono ad ogni modo diversi tipi di classificazioni per la parola Greenway. Essa può essere espressa diversamente pur riferendosi ad un unico concetto: *''Un sistema di territori lineari tra loro connessi che sono protetti, gestiti e sviluppati in modo da ottenere benefici di tipo ecologico, ricreativo e storico-culturale'' *''Spazi aperti lineari realizzati sia lungo un corridoio naturale (fiume, torrente), sia lungo un percorso di cresta, sia attraverso il territorio utilizzando una linea ferroviaria dismessa convertita ad uso ricreativo, sia lungo un canale o una strada scenica.'' *''Qualsiasi percorso naturale o attrezzato per uso pedonale o ciclistico''. *''Spazi aperti di connessione e collegamento tra loro e con aree urbanizzate di parchi, riserve naturali, beni culturali e siti storici.'' *''A livello locale, strisce verdi strutturate come parchi lineari o cinture verdi.'' Le Origini thumb|left|288px|I "parkway" dell' Emerald Necklace Parkthumb|264px|Greenways del Emerald Necklace ParkIl movimento moderno delle greenways è nato negli Stati Uniti nella seconda metà del XX secolo, ma la gran parte della letteratura è concorde nell'individuare in Frederick Law Olmsted, archittetto paesaggista dell'800, il padre delle moderne greenways. Olmsted progettò, tra il 1878 e il 1890, un sistema del verde per la città di Boston, l'"Emerald Necklace Park", formato da parchi collegati da parkways, grandi viali alberati di collegamento tra città e parco che, nell'idea originaria di Olmsted, avevano l'obiettivo di estendere i benefici del parco alle aree residenziali circostanti. Proprio le parkways olmstediane vengono considerate i predecessori delle moderne greenways, la cui prima definizione ufficiale nasce negli Stati Uniti nel 1987, nell'ambito della "President's Commission on American Outdoors", dove viene evidenziata la necessità di creare "a living network of greenways... to provide people with access to open spaces close to where they live, and to link together the rural and urban spaces in the American landscape... threading through cities and countrysides like a giant circulation system". Questa visione lascia intuire una grande rivoluzione pianificatoria: creare un sistema di percorsi verdi significa fornire alla popolazione un sistema di mobilità complementare a quello tradizionale, che permetta un movimento sicuro e gratificante sia per le funzioni ludiche e ricreative, sia per la mobilità casa/lavoro, casa/scuola, casa/servizi. In Italia il movimento per le greenways è relativamente recente ma possono essere documentate alcune esperienze e proposte interessanti. Si veda ad esempio la proposta per Milano documentata in http://users.unimi.it/~agra/ingag/greenways/italian/libro_gw_urbane.htm. Anche gli studi scientifici si sono sviluppati con qualche ritardo rispetto a contesti del centro e nord Europa. Valentini (2005).Immagine:3_Valentini_Greenways.pdf Per la letteratura internazionale uno dei punti di riferimento sull'argomento è la rivista Landscape and Urban Planning. http://www.thehighline.org Sviluppo del concetto di Greenway Il concetto di greenway si è sviluppato fin dall’antichità in tipologie di interventi e organizzazioni del territorio che si sono, naturalmente , evolute nel tempo. *'Percorsi cerimoniali': percorsi , in genere rettilinei , utilizzati per le cerimonie religiose, le parate militari , le incoronazioni dei reali ecc. Già presenti nelle città babilonesi ed egiziane , si ritrovano nelle città imperiali romane, nel Rinascimento per dividere l’ elemento distintivo delle città barocche quale collegamento fra i palazzi cittadini e le residenze di campagna. Realizzati per permettere di muoversi lungo un percorso piacevole dal punto di vista ambientale possono essere considerati a tutti gli effetti green way. *'Boulevard': grandi viali alberati, in genere anch’essi rettilinei, caratteristici delle città europee; spesso ricavati sui tracciati delle abbandonate mura difensive. Pensati per rendere piacevole il passaggio sia di chi li percorre , in carrozza in origine , in automobile oggi, sia di chi vi passeggia a piedi. Per esempio: i viali di collegamento fra i grandi parchi londinesi. *'Parkway':strade per la circolazione motorizzata, poste all’ interno di aree vegetate a sviluppo prevalentemente lineare , progettate in modo da renderne piacevole la percorrenza da parte degli automobilisti. Le parkway sono in genere , rispetto ai boulevard da cui derivano , più lunghe , non rettilinee e circondate da aree vegetate più complesse , varie e ampie rispetto ai filari alberati dei boulevard. Per esempio: la George Washington Memorial Parkway lungo il fiume Potomac negli USA. *'Park belt':]aree verdi ricreative, a forma di anello, poste attorno alle città a formare una cintura al cui funzione principale è quella di garantire degli spazi per lo svago dei cittadini. Per esempio: il sistema di aree a parco poste attorno alla città di Adelaide, in Australia, progettato da William Light nel 1837. *'Park system': sistema di parchi che, a differenza di Park belt, penetra fra le aree urbanizzate della città; il sistema è costituito da aree a parco e dai collegamenti tra queste, collegamenti pensati per un utilizzo multiplo da parte di pedoni, automobilisti, cavalieri ecc. Per esempio: il sistema dei parchi della città di Boston ideato da Olmsted nel XIX secolo. *'Green belt': sistema di aree verdi comprendenti parchi, aree agricole , aree naturali ecc. poste attorno alla città e aventi funzione protettiva , ricreativa e produttiva (agricola ).Si differenziano dalle park belt perché non comprendono solo aree pubbliche , con funzione ricreativa , ma anche aree private produttive .La loro dimensione è quindi in genere maggiore .Scopo delle green belt è evitare una crescita incontrollata della città ovvero contenere i fenomeni di urbanizzazione. Per esempio: la green belt che circonda le città di Londra in Inghilterra e di Ottawa in Canada. *'Green trail': percorsi per la circolazione non motorizzata, posti sia in ambito urbano che extraurbano, aventi valore storico,paesaggistico, naturalistico e ricreativo. Possono essere ricavati recuperando infrastrutture in disuso come le linee ferroviarie abbandonate, le alzaie lungo i canali o affiancarsi ad elementi lineari quali i fiumi , le coste dei mari ecc. Per esempio : i percorsi lungo i canali ( naviglio della Martesana vicino Milano ) e i percorsi ricavati sulle ferrovie dismesse (Capital Crescent Trail presso Washington DC). Campi applicativi Negli ultimi decenni si è sviluppato un vero e proprio movimento culturale attorno alle vie verdi, noto come "greenways movement", e si sono diffusi diversi approcci al concetto di greenway. In Europa, con questo termine vengono oggi indicati "percorsi dedicati ad una "circolazione dolce" e non motorizzata, in grado di connettere le popolazioni con le risorse del territorio (naturali, agricole, paesaggistiche, storico-culturali) e con i "centri di vita" degli insediamenti urbanistici, sia nelle città che nelle aree rurali" (Associazione Italiana Greenways, 1999). La Dichiarazione di Lille (2000), sottoscritta dalle principali associazioni europee che operano sulla tematica, precisa che le greenways "devono avere caratteristiche di larghezza, pendenza e pavimentazione tali da garantirne un utilizzo promiscuo in condizioni di sicurezza da parte di tutte le tipologie di utenti in qualunque condizione fisica. Al riguardo, il riutilizzo delle alzaie dei canali e delle linee ferroviarie abbandonate costituisce lo strumento privilegiato per lo sviluppo delle greenways. In questo modo qualsiasi percorso naturale e/o antropizzato può essere attrezzato per uso pedonale o ciclistico. In tale contesto, l'idea di greenway va oltre quella di un semplice pista ciclabile (con cui spesso viene confusa), investendo aspetti più strutturali, come la valorizzazione e la riqualificazione delle risorse naturali, la promozione di uno sviluppo sostenibile, il recupero dei paesaggi degradati e lo sviluppo armonico delle città, e rivolgendosi non solo ai ciclisti ma a tutti gli utenti non motorizzati. *Maggiori approfondimenti sono presenti sulla pagina dell'Università degli Studi di Catania http://www.bda.unict.it/Pagina/It/La_Rivista/0/2009/02/25/2603_.aspx Caratteristiche Si possono individuare sei caratteristiche principali che contraddistinguono le greenways: *'la sicurezza', in quanto sono percorsi fisicamente separati dalla rete stradale ordinaria dedicati esclusivamente a utenti non motorizzati *'l'accessibilità', per tutte le tipologie di utenti con diverse caratteristiche e abilità (bambini, anziani, ecc.) *'la circolazione dolce', legata ad esempio alle pendenze moderate, che consente di fruire "lentamente" i percorsi offrendo un diverso punto di vista sui paesaggi circostanti; *'la multiutenza', in quanto le greenways sono generalmente percorsi aperti a tutte le tipologie di utenti (pedoni, ciclisti, escursionisti a cavallo, ecc.), anche se in situazioni particolari alcuni utenti possono essere esclusi; *'il recupero' di infrastrutture e strutture esistenti, quali sentieri, strade storiche, alzaie, linee ferroviarie dismesse, strade rurali minori, ecc., per la realizzazione dei percorsi e delle strutture di servizio (luoghi di sosta e ristoro, punti informativi, ecc.) *'l'integrazione' con l'ambiente naturale, che permette alle greenways di offrire un accesso rispettoso alle aree di particolare pregio naturale e svolgere un'importante funzione educativa consentendo una conoscenza e una fruizione sostenibile del territorio. In tal senso, le greenways possono portare ampi benefici per le popolazioni coinvolte, che vanno oltre quello di avere a disposizione percorsi piacevoli e sicuri, quali contribuire allo sviluppo delle regioni rurali attraversate, portando ricchezza e incentivi per la creazione di nuove attività imprenditoriali; favorire la diffusione delle attività all'aria aperta, con effetti benefici sulla salute dei cittadini; promuovere lo sviluppo di una nuova forma di turismo, attivo, responsabile e sostenibile; favorire la conoscenza della natura e il rispetto dell'ambiente; migliorare la mobilità in ambito urbano e periurbano, creando un sistema di percorsi riservati agli utenti non motorizzati, e contribuendo in tal modo a migliorare la qualità della vita nelle città; favorire la conoscenza e la valorizzazione del patrimonio storico, artistico, architettonico, culturale, ambientale e paesaggistico, così come delle tradizioni e delle tipicità delle zone attraversate. ---- ---- =Le moderne Greenway= The High Line City Park Nel 1980 viene dismessa la linea ferroviaria costruita negli anni trenta a New York: un tratto di circa due chilometri in piena Manhattan. Grazie alle battaglie condotte da un’associazione di cittadini contrari all’abbattimento viene trasformata in un parco lineare, una greenway che ne restituisce dignità all’opera e ne conserva intatto il fascino modernista. Il progetto tenta di instaurare un delicato rapporto tra una preservazione totale e una trasformazione altrettanto radicale .La posizione dei progettisti è stata quella di un forte rispetto del carattere intrinseco della High Line, della sua singolarità, la sua linearità del suo profondo pragmatismo e della sua potenzialità di accogliere elementi naturali –prati, muschi, boscaglia, rampicanti, fiori-mescolati a cemento e acciaio. La soluzione adottata consiste in tre differenti strategie. La prima riguarda l’invenzione di un nuovo sistema di pavimentazione realizzato con assi lineari di cemento con giunture visibili e con speciali bordi e cuciture a punta che consentono la commistione di piante selvatiche con elementi “hard”. La selezione e disposizione di graminacee e di altre essenze erbacee contribuisce ulteriormente a definire un carattere naturale e dinamico differente da un tipico paesaggio rifinito. La seconda strategia è quella di suscitare un senso di durata e di straniamento, laddove la dimensione temporale sembra divenire meno pressante. Il terzo approccio coinvolge un prudente senso delle dimensioni di scala minimizzando la diffusa tendenza a rendere più grandi gli elementi del progetto e cercando, invece, di offrire una più calibrata e attenta percezione delle misure della High Line. Il risultato di questo approccio è una sequenza episodica e variegata degli spazi pubblici collocati lungo una linea semplice e coerente, un asse che attraversa alcune delle più notevoli viste su Manhattan e il fiume Hudson. Progetti nord-americani: Chattanooga Greenway System e Grand River Corridor Le recenti esperienze di progettazione e realizzazione americane e canadesi di greenway hanno assunto, nei pochi anni di sperimentazione pratica, un valore esemplare sia in contesti urbani sia, soprattutto, in ambito extraurbano. Il progetto di Chattanooga Greenway System a Chattanooga nel Tennesse (USA) (immagini e citazioni da: Angrilli M., "Greenways", in Urbanistica N. 113, 1999 e Angrilli M., Reti verdi urbane, Palombi Editore, Roma, 1999) riguarda una rete costituita da sei greenway per uno sviluppo complessivo di settantacinque miglia a collegamento di quartieri residenziali, parchi e attrezzature pubbliche della città di Chattanooga. La spina centrale del sistema è la Tennessee Riverpark Greenway progettata per una lunghezza di venti miglia lungo il corso del fiume Tennessee, il cui fulcro è un luogo di grande valore storico: l approdo sul fiume delle tribù Cherookees. Qui si è sviluppato il primo nucleo dell insediamento ma in seguito sono state costruite fabbriche e fonderie che per molti anni hanno interrotto il rapporto tra la città e il fiume. La greenway diventa un opportunità per ripristinare questa relazione interrotta e per ristabilire l equilibrio ecologico del luogo, oltre che il mezzo attraverso il quale incentivare lo sviluppo delle attività terziarie e residenziali. Molto più articolato e complesso il progetto del Grand River Corridor che coinvolge cinque città nella regione dell Ontario in Canada. La greenway attraversa paesaggi diversi aree agricole, naturali, urbane in funzione dei quali è progettata la destinazione d uso degli spazi, prevedendo attività ricreative come campi da golf, spazi pic-nic, aree campeggio e parchi attrezzati, mentre percorsi accessibili a piedi, in bicicletta o a cavallo, sono localizzati lungo il corso del fiume in diretto collegamento con i percorsi urbani. Nel Nord America, dunque, la greenway è principalmente concepita come un sistema lineare di spazi verdi , la cui funzione ecologica è generalmente predominante, prendendo spesso il significato di vera e propria rete ecologica. ----